Conrad Harrod
Name: Conrad Timothy Harrod Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Politics, swimming, socializing, basketball, Student Council Appearance: '''Conrad is a 5'11" tall boy and weighs 154 pounds. He has a tall build, which runs in his family, and tight muscles. He has hooded, blue eyes and his hair is sandy blond. In addition to his straight curtained-to-the-sides hair that goes to his neck he has thin bangs that usually hang in front of him, without blocking his vision. Conrad possesses a short, pointed nose. Conrad's face is long with a pointed chin and he has thin blond eyebrows. He also is clean-shaved and washes his face every morning, also trying to not let his thin lips be bruised. His skin tone is light, though sometimes tanned in the summer. Conrad usually wears comfortable t-shirts, mostly those he and his friends like when shopping, along with jeans. He also wears eye contacts instead of glasses, though he can still see things without them, but a bit blurred. On abduction day he wore a brown polo shirt along with blue jeans and green sneakers. '''Biography: Conrad Timothy Harrod was born to Reginald David Harrod, a banker, and Meredith Harrod, a middle school French teacher, in Kingman, Arizona. He grew up with an older sister, Deborah, and two younger brothers, Robert and Henry. His 3 year older sister Deborah liked to take care of him when he was a baby, and played with her baby brother as she grew up. In fact, Reginald David and Meredith encouraged her to take care of her brother while she grew up. Conrad really liked Deborah and often tried to get her on his side for support if he got into an argument with his parents or younger brothers. He also trusted her and asked for advice when he had problems. As he grew up he still sometimes asked for her advice, although his requests were not always welcome, especially when he was bothering her during the time when she was dealing with school problems such as exams. Conrad and his 2 years younger brother Henry often got into arguments in their childhood, most of the time when they played games together, or rather when they competed against each other during these games. The games varied from video games to sport activities to board games. Conrad also acted as if he knew better than Henry. Henry often reacted with a loud voice to Conrad's comments, which often annoyed Conrad. Robert, Conrad's 4 years younger brother, on the contrary was a quiet child whom Conrad enjoyed spending time with much more. Robert often avoided playing games with Henry as he was not nice to Robert, but he enjoyed spending time with Conrad as he took care of him, taking Robert's side, when they argued with Henry. Conrad also was fond of reading books to Robert, like Deborah did for Conrad. Sometimes, Conrad also would tell his younger siblings or other friends fictional stories he invented himself. When the Harrods got into an argument, the parents acted strict without meeting half-way with their kids. While Conrad often tried to persuade his parents to listen to him and make a compromise, it always failed, which angered Conrad. When these arguments that are one-sided were happening, Conrad disliked his parents and tried to show it by being unfriendly to them, which lead to even more arguments. But after having tried to argue with his parents several times and it having never worked, he soon got used to it and he tried to argue less, when he was around 11. As he had negative feelings about his parents during and after these arguments and positive ones when there were none, his relationship to his parents got better and he began to understand his parents when he grew up. He was a talkative kid, which could amuse the other family members and friends, but also could annoy them. As an elementary student he barely knew when to be silent and when not. Due to not knowing the line between talking too much or not, he has sometimes leaked secrets he wasn't supposed to say. For example, he once told the teacher that another classmate did not make their homework, which lead to conflicts and also unpopularity and avoidance. It was worse when that occurred within their house. When he once told his parents that Henry destroyed a toy of Robert's, it created a long phase of arguments between them. Due to the conflicts occurring after him talking too much, he got rid of the habit of talking too much. But he was still a talkative fellow, though not talking about everything, as he now knows the difference between secret and non-secret information that should be talked about. Soon his family and his friends began to trust him again. When he was a 2nd grader, he woke up one night, while feeling hot and thirsty. He continued to be thirsty and his parents noticed his high demand on water. After several weeks they worried about that, when he claimed that he felt sick, so his parents took him to the doctor and they recognised that he had diabetes type I. This caused Conrad to deal with a new schedule for his daily life. This change was unusual for him as he had to visit hospital appointments and he at first felt very uncomfortable with injecting pen needles, but he soon adapted to it as he grew up. At the beginning the doctor or his mother injected the shots, but soon he learned how to do it himself. His mother majorly took care of him and his eating schedule or when he had to be active at sports. His father on the other hand barely knew what to do and trusted his wife in knowing what to do. While Reginald David was a busy man, he had time to spend with his sons and daughter. He did not play much with Conrad, however, as they barely shared interests. Instead he spent more time with Deborah, due to their shared interest in reading novels. Conrad doesn't think negatively about the fact that his father spends more time with his sister, as he finds that reading long novels is rather boring. His parents sent him and his siblings to a local swimming club weekly when Conrad was in the 6th grade. Robert was not interested in swimming and had trouble learning new techniques, but his parents made him continue swimming until he improved. Deborah was successful at swimming and used it as an exercise, but found no enjoyment in it. Henry, however, was a good swimmer who had fun at swimming. Conrad also liked to swim and he and Henry were often competitive with each other. In contrast to the competition at home, it was more light-hearted and they got closer there, as they had fun trying to outswim each other. Outside of spending his time with his family, he enjoyed visiting friends to play games with them. Since then, he began to value friendship much and think that friends are very important in life. Furthermore, he tried to befriend people he had barely interacted with in school before and began to be more open with whom to befriend. This was mainly due to him feeling more comfortable hanging out with his new friends in addition to spending time with people he already knew or his siblings. He also was a fan of sleepovers and getting to know new people, as he felt that he barely knew anything about his classmates. Basketball was Conrad's favourite game in PE in middle school and he had fun playing it. He enjoyed trying different tactics and it being a team sport, which made him feel more important in the game. He enjoyed it so much that he joined the basketball team, as it was his favourite PE game, but it was also an opportunity to socialise more. To expand his social circle and to be able to talk more to the other players in his team, he began to watch basketball games to talk to other members about them, but this primarily happened during the NBA playoffs. He sees some basketballers there as his role model, though the player varies depending on how good they play at which time. He also mostly watches the game with his friends while having fun with them or alone at home as none of his family members are interested that much in basketball. Him starting to visit the basketball club every week as well as playing it in his free time with his friends is also the primary reason he uses eye contacts instead of glasses, as it was annoying when the glasses he had since the 4th grade fell off or even broke while playing basketball. A thing he struggles with in basketball, is that he observes more than he acts, leading to him hesitating before passing the ball or attempting to throw the ball into the basket. This sometimes lead to him doing the wrong decision, but as he got used to playing basketball, he more and more adapted the right choices. When Conrad joined Cochise High School, he also joined the swimming team. He liked to swim, even though his brother is not with him on the team to compete with and he saw that as an opportunity to socialise and show off his skills. He also sees the team as more stimulating than trying to compete against his brother though, as he is aware that, while he is a good swimmer, there are many more swimmers that are even better than him. While he knew that he could outswim his brother, he also knew that he could try to compete with the others after some training. His parents also approved of Conrad joining the basketball club and swimming team without their suggestion, showing them that he knows what he is doing in his life. They see it a sign of him getting more independent. He also has a side-job as a tutor to gain some money for his savings. His clients are often underclassmen who don't understand some subjects and Conrad's subjects he helps in are maths, English and French. He also tries to help his classmates to understand some things if they demand it, mostly for free. He also sees volunteering at an old people's home as an opportunity to enrich his CV, after one of his friends had asked him to try it out as well. While he experienced hardships there and did not enjoy the time there at first, he considered it rude to quit without a real reason. But after helping out there, he got used to the atmosphere there and continued to work there. In case his friends also offer him work to volunteer in, he insists to help as well. It gives himself the impression of being important and helpful. Due to his talkative and open nature, Conrad is quite popular and has a lot of friends. Conrad values a good reputation, which he tries to achieve with his friendly attitude and him befriending people. He acts very polite and caring towards everybody and often reconsiders actions he plans to do. He hates it when people talk behind his back and often thinks about what he'll say and do to others and therefore also does not talk negatively about others behind their back to avoid backlash. He also despises people who gossip, although he does not stop them but rather shrugs it off, though angered, instead of confronting them even if it is about him. He generally also tries to avoid making enemies easily, and if it happens that others dislike him he tries to keep a cool head. If he'd be mean to others, it'd damage his reputation, which he doesn't want to risk. He also does not like to refuse help to others and tries to help if he can and has time. He also enjoys to spend his spare time with other people, especially friends. In school he excelled and was very interested in language subjects, such as English and French, but also history, where he's an A student. He liked to analyse speeches there and was generally very structured about writing the analyses. He was interested in how the speakers could convince the audience using rhetorical devices. This also lead to him being more invested in poems during English or French class as they also could deliver a message with the use of the language. This amazed him and when dealing with poetry in class, he tries to interpret the message behind the words and he often tells his classmates his interpretation of the poem during class. Conrad is proud of himself when he manages to find many meanings behind his interpretation during class, but in his free time he is not interested in reading books, except for learning. So this did not lead to Conrad investing his free time more with poems, except maybe for lyrics he finds in songs when he hears them on his cellphone or on the radio, but it lead to Conrad listening to more speeches. He became more politically interested and active. When he finds out about a demonstration regarding a subject he approves of, such as human or animal rights, he goes there. When he has a strong opinion on a subject, he shares it on social media. However, in person, his opinion on subjects that don't matter to him as much as other subjects change, depending on the people he talks with. He does try to not be positional and sometimes tries to debate a topic with others by saying that somebody else, for example a politician, had an argument to see what their opinion on it is. He is politically indecisive and tries to balance the arguments the different positions have. In general, he is indecisive, even if he has a strong opinion on something; he does not try to offend anyone and avoids debating with other seriously about his own opinion. Despite not seeing himself as a good debater, he is a member of the student council. As he represents the voice of the whole student body, he feels more comfortable there, debating about the opinion of most students, instead of his own ones. This is why he ran for Senior Vice President and also won the election. Otherwise in school, Conrad is pretty average, getting B's in other subjects, with the exception of science classes, where he got C's. He struggles with remembering and applying technical vocabulary of topics he is not interested in. He keeps concentrating in class, so he could also explain it to his classmates in case they didn't, and tries to participate every lesson. This is not the case in science classes, as he struggles with understanding the science behind it, while hoping to not get picked. In other classes he also is not the quickest at answering questions asked by the teacher, often reconsidering what he wants to say, which mostly leads to him not putting his hands up. Through his heavy use of social media, he is often exposed to liberal standpoints, but as he lives in Kingman, he knows many people who also conservative standpoints, including some of his family members. This makes it harder for Conrad to decide between them, attempting to be neutral. However, since his social circle he felt the closest to, the people from the student council, also have a rather liberal standpoint on things, he tries to relate to them more, when in school. When at home or when talking to conservative people, however, he wants to avoid arguments and doesn't say his liberal standpoints. 'When Deborah moved out to study architecture, Conrad felt more responsible and mature, as he was the eldest sibling in the house, but also began to worry about his future. He was indecisive about what to study and what job to get, but after researching for universities and with the advice of his sister, who he has almost daily contact with via cellphone or social media, he decided to study a language or linguistics. Etymologies helped him to remember French vocabularies and they also interested him. While native Mojave language seemed interesting, he preferred to learn more about romantic languages as he already learned French. He also considers studying Chinese as that would be an advantage at getting an international job. His mother, whom he often asked for help when studying French, supported his idea of studying linguistics or sinology. After finishing studying, he wants to become a teacher or, even better, a professor in the US. Otherwise in case he wouldn't be qualified for that, he'd try to find a job in the economic section, where he could try to translate. He has applied for Cambridge to on one hand, secure the probability of getting a good job in the future, but on the other hand also to travel the world and leave the city of Kingman. While he had an interview there, he received no reply from them yet, whether he will be approved or not. '''Conrad still likes to help his younger siblings, although due to him being busy they sometimes bother him, which is why he prefers to spend his time without his siblings. An exception would be times where he has lots of free time, for example vacations or weekends. But even then, if disturbed while he is busy, Conrad would react unfriendly and sometimes harsh. He still likes his siblings, though he often states to friends or the siblings themselves that they are annoying. '''Advantages: His training in swimming and basketball has given him physical advantages. He also is able to speak with a diplomatic attitude. Him being friendly with many and having a good reputation could help him at allying with others. Disadvantages: He's worried about his reputation, which could hinder him at killing. If he loses his insulin he would be in danger. Him being open befriending people could lead to him trusting somebody whom he shouldn't trust. Conrad's hesitation of acting could lead him to decide too slow. Designated Number: Male student No. 002 --- Designated Weapon: 6-foot Halberd Conclusion: This guy needs to realise that he has bigger problems than his rep. That won't save him when his friends decide he's easy meat, even with his overcompensation stick.- Josie Knight '''''The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: 'Harold Porter 'Killed By: 'Isabel Ramirez 'Collected Weapons: '''6-foot Halberd (assigned weapon, to Isabel Ramirez), Ram Dao sword (from Harold Porter, to Isabel Ramirez) '''Allies: 'Clarice Halwood 'Enemies: 'Harold Porter, Tyler Yazzie 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Conrad almost immediately started panicking upon awakening, and it took a bit of back and forth with his girlfriend Clarice Halwood to make him reluctantly calm down. He remained suspicious, however, and advised Clarice against forming a group, or absorbing Isabel Ramirez or Maria Cucinotta into it. Neither girl elected to join them as they travelled to the Bell Tower. The bell was rung before they could make it there, and Clarice set about consolidating with the others already there, Jeremy Frasier and Nancy Kyle. Conrad remained suspicious, but joined Clarice. They were shortly joined by Barry Banks and Jonathan Gulley thereafter. Conrad's suspicions proved accurate, as Nancy had a fit and injured Clarice with her axe attempting to escape the tower. Clarice angrily gave chase and Conrad followed, determined to stay in a group with her only. They lost Nancy and meandered into the solitary cells, where Conrad provided Clarice with medical assistance for the wound she sustained. Harold Porter also arrived and was quick to offer aid. Conrad distrusted Harold and stole his sword once he had set it down; but this drew him into an argument with Clarice. This argument put him on edge, and he stabbed an approaching Harold with his own sword out of paranoia of an attack. Harold's late arriving ally, Tyler Yazzie, quickly wrestled Conrad down and broke his arm. He was stopped by Clarice, but she refused to have anything more to do with him. She, Harold and Tyler left to try and help Harold. This left Conrad alone, where he was found by Isabel from before. She isolated him within a cell, originally intending to help, but elected instead to torture him to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Divisions within a group are rather easy to affect, especially through the dichotomy of paranoia and trust. B002 here was doomed from awakening; getting the kill he did was the best result he could have hoped for. His death seems to have awoken a very specific sort of player as well, one SOTF has not seen in a while. A solid performance for a one-note doomed to being quieted from first play. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: ''"We could try to protect ourselves. Try to outlast the other persons, until we're the only ones left? I don't know, Clarice."'' - Conrad's plan, which Clarice would first denounce and later accuse him with prior to abandoning him. Other/Trivia * Conrad was the first student in V6 to die with a kill to their name. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Conrad, in chronological order. The Past: *Divorce Bread *Less Upsetti, More Spaghetti V6 Pregame: *Night Shift *For all the people said "Sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the boat." *Aurum Fuscum *Relaxa! *Small steps can take you great distances Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Tiny Vessels V6: *The Calm Before the Storm *人生の曲 *By the time you hear the next pop, the funk shall be within you Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Conrad Harrod. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * All Con, no Rad. Theburnthandler (talk) 04:22, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:V6 Students